Forever or Never
by Shadowed Replica
Summary: Fate has given Hiei the chance to be happy. But a mortal's life is a fragile one and, like a flower, is so easily broken. He must choose between her safety and his happiness; but how can one deny what is destined to be? HieixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Forever or Never**

Chapter I – Happenings

_By Shadowed Replica_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** Me no own, you no sue! (Megeara Li = Mine!!! =])

* * *

Regular Narration

"Speech."

'Thought.'

_Dream/Song_ (You'll know the difference.)

**Flashback**

**_Change in time, etc._**

(Interuption)

* * *

**Full Summary**  
The night is always darkest just before the dawn. Hiei knew he'd never be happy and was content to remain alone for the rest of his immortal life so long as his sister could be happy; but even fate isn't that cruel. His world is turned upside down when he meets Megeara, a kind and innocent soul; a mortal girl that ensnares his heart. He knows that she will never be safe if anyone were to find out about her and so he must resist her; but how can one resist the other half of their soul? Hiei faces the greatest odds to protect the one he loves the most. He knows he can never have her but she will only ever be his.

* * *

_'If I could choose one day to live over, it would be the day I met you...'_

* * *

It was late at night when Hiei finally returned from his long journey. He had been sent to the Makai to retrieve a thief that had stolen from one of Prince Koenma's associates. He was tired and aggravated; all he wanted to do was go find his usual tree and take a long nap and refresh his body before the toddler prince found another thing for him to do.

As he streaked through the trees in Ningenkai, he envisioned his tree and himself asleep on the tallest branch hidden from the Sun's rays by the many leaves. He was nearing the usual clump of trees and grunted as he landed silently on the branch without so much as stirring a leaf. He sat down and laid his back against the tree trunk allowing one of his legs to dangle off the side. He fell asleep almost instantly into a state of semi-awareness; always alert to the slightest sound.

Almost an hour into his sleep, a twig snapped in the near distance; perhaps from beneath one of the other trees. He was awake instantly with his sword drawn and his body hidden in the crook of the branches. He waited for a moment, his body tense with adrenaline, ready to pounce on the invader. It didn't take long for him to see the intruder and he growled lowly to himself before settling back into the tree. It was a human girl wandering around beneath him along the little stream.

He waited for her to leave but was aggravated when she decided to stay. He immediately thought of Botan and her annoying, loud, hyperactive personality and mentally groaned. If the girl was anything like that infuriating wench, he just might commit suicide; or kill her if she disrupted his peace.

She didn't make much noise, in fact he only barely heard her breathing; in and out. It was quite soothing and Hiei found himself settling back down into a half-consciousness; though he never let his guard down. She sat down on the edge of the stream and pulled off her sandals allowing her naked feet to skim the top of the flowing water. The stream wasn't deep, just up to her knees with a very light current and a few fish here and there every now and then.

She wasn't bad to look at, Hiei thought, she wasn't the most beautiful thing but she wasn't ugly. So he allowed her to stay without scaring her off. She had long dark brown hair that hung in wispy waves down to her mid-back. He caught a glimpse of her eyes once when she turned her head into a gentle breeze; slightly golden with a hint of green around the pupils and flecks of it here and there. Her face was gentle with a small button nose and soft pink lips that made her look all the more pale. She was small of stature and was most likely Hiei's height if not shorter. She had nice legs that were slightly toned and her arms weren't muscular but didn't seem to be fat. She was a small girl with a thin frame that seemed very fragile; as all humans are. She looked gentle and she had a very peaceful aura about her lulling Hiei into a deep slumber.

His eyes closed of their own accord and, for once, Hiei slept a deep sleep that lasted until the sun had set low beneath the horizon. He woke to see the sun almost completely set in the far distance. He looked around sleepily for the girl but she was gone. He jolted awake and growled in anger and frustration; how could he have fallen asleep like that?

He berated himself for a short while before leaving his tree and the forest to find the fox, Kurama. He found his 'friend' on his way home from a charity event or something. Kurama greeted him where he stood in his hiding place and Hiei appeared beside the fox. "Hiei," Kurama said with a smile, "How are you?"

Hiei nodded in response not bothering to give a verbal reply, as always. They walked in silence until they reached Kurama's house where Hiei was invited in for dinner by Shiori, Kurama's human mother. Hiei accepted because he was very hungry and decided he liked her cooking for the night. As normal, they ate and chatted while Hiei remained silent. He finished his food and then excused himself and disappeared into the night after refusing Shiori's offer of sleeping in their spare bedroom for the night.

The fire youkai scaled the buildings of the city towards the forest. He was headed to an unknown destination –just wandering really –when he heard a slight commotion beneath him in the alleyway. He was thinking about leaving when a familiar aura hit him. He stopped dead and sensed fear rolling of someone in waves. He gazed over the side of the building to see a familiar set of honey emerald eyes. Her hair was slightly mussed and her shirt was torn slightly on the left shoulder as though it'd been almost yanked from her body.

Two burly men with wicked grins had cornered her in the alley and were slowly advancing on her as she backed up towards the dead end. She was very alert and her eyes were constantly darting around before settling on a fire escape that was now above their heads. She stopped her reversed movement and ran at them. The men, startled for a second, didn't move and provided the perfect spring board for her jump. Her hands landed on a metal crate a few feet in front of them and she pushed with her arms and shoulders off towards the men. Her feet landed directly on the one man's shoulders and she jumped off him to grab the sliding ladder of the fire escape.

Her fingers just barely grasped the lowest wrung of the metal ladder. She tried to do a pull-up to bring her up wards by kicking her feet to give herself momentum. But as she did so, she pulled the ladder down some and she almost lost her grip. She looked down just in time to see the taller of the two take a swipe at her leg. She pulled it up and the ladder slipped some more bringing her further downwards within their grasp.

One of the men's meaty hands grabbed her ankle and yanked on it. She slid and was holding on with one hand. She swung her free leg back and nailed the guy right in the throat sending him sprawling backwards. She didn't give them time to react as she scrambled up the ladder as fast as she could. She moved to pull it back up but the uninjured man was already climbing up so she darted up the steps. She just barely managed to stay above him and out of reach until she reached the roof.

She had to hide fast or he would find her and exact revenge for his friend. She hid behind some ventilation shafts that were slightly protruding out of the roof. With her body pressed tightly against the ground, she tried to keep her breaths quiet and shallow so he wouldn't find her.

Hiei watched the man swing himself up and look around for a minute before spotting the only hiding spot. He rolled his eyes and sighed as he pondered whether to just leave or help the hapless girl. He heard a light yelp of surprise and a growl of frustration as the girl ran over the thin ledge just out of reach. The man chased her towards the exit and laughed when she ran out of ledge. She jumped down onto the roof once more, stumbling slightly at first when she stood, before running blindly towards the roof ladder. She ran smack into the chest of the first man that she'd taken out. His brawny arms wrapped around her ensnaring her and he laughed darkly as she struggled against him.

Hiei rolled his eyes and fiddled with his sword lightly before easily jumping the lengthy distance between the rooftops. He set his sword down and removed the long cloak. When he finally made it over to them, she was pinned to the floor and his grubby hands were groping her body while the other held her down. She fought voraciously but they were too strong for her to get free.

"Let her go," Hiei ordered quietly.

The two men stopped for a moment and turned their heads to see Hiei's small form before they laughed. The taller one chuckled and spoke to Hiei condescendingly, "Why don't you run along home little boy and play with your PlayStation." He turned back to the girl and she spit in his face and kicked him with her free foot. He growled while grabbing her ankle and smashing it to the ground with all his strength. She cried out in pain as tears overflowed her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. She tried to punch him, but he caught it and then head-butted her successfully knocking her out.

A growl was the only indication Hiei gave before he attacked. The taller man went flying and smacked into the side of a ventilation unit. The other man went to pull the girl in front of him for a shield but Hiei kicked him backwards. He was sent careening head over heel until the hit the roof wall and cracked it.

"Look out!" The girl shouted to Hiei.

He glanced over his shoulder to see the first man throw a punch; he side-stepped it, watching as the man continued forwards with momentum and fell over the ledge. His buddy grabbed him at the last second and kept him from splattering all over the ground.

He pulled them both up and knifed his hand to their weak spots knocking them out cold. He then turned to the girl and rolled his eyes before picking her up and jumping to the ground easily. He sensed some people coming and laid her on the ground before disappearing down the street at breakneck speeds.

A few minutes later, some people happened upon her and called an ambulance. Hiei watched from a distance as she was taken away to the hospital.

Hiei returned to the forest and his tree before settling down on his favorite branch. He stared at the horizon and the rising sun. With a sigh he ignored the strange ache in his chest and leaned back against the tree trunk falling into a light slumber.

Several days later, the girl still hadn't woken up and the doctors were worried that the skull fracture had pierced a vital part of the brain. They stuck a camera in her and saw that the skull had not harmed her brain and that everything seemed to be in working condition. They weren't sure what was wrong with her but they theorized that her body had shut itself down to conserve her energy and heal itself. They hoped she would wake once she had healed the internal bleeding.

Hiei had grown restless during the week and decided to pay his damsel in distress a visit around midnight when everyone was asleep. He appeared in through the window and stood at the base of her bed for over an hour just watching her and listening to the steady beep of her heart monitor.

It took him a while, but he finally moved closer and looked at the name on the clipboard. Her name was Megeara Li. He looked up at her sleeping face and moved closer to her and stood an arms length from her for another hour. His arm snaked out after a while and his hand hovered over her face for a few minutes before his fingertips gently traced over the skin of her cheek; it was soft and smooth. He did this a couple times every so often.

As time passed, he grew more comfortable with touching her and his hands moved up and brushed her hair; it was soft like silk sliding over his fingers. His right arm tingled slightly and he removed his hand to grasp his wrist. The sensation grew stronger and started a burning when he turned away from her. He turned back wincing and the pain lessened. Hiei raised an eyebrow and let his right hand and arm hover over her body. The sensation didn't stop burning but he felt a soothing tingling and boldly let his hand rest on her stomach. The sensation stopped altogether and he gave a sigh of relief.

For a while he stayed like that and moved the hand up toward her head and began to stroke her cheek again with the back of his hand and fingertips. The Sun was beginning to rise and Hiei was now sitting on the bed next to her with his hand trailing her face. He had now learned her facial features and looked at the sky. He blinked in surprise and looked back at the girl; he felt as though it'd been only a few minutes had passed instead of hours. Just as he moved his hand from her hair, his fingertips trailed over her forehead and an electric sensation racked his nerves and his Jagan snapped open of its own accord. A memory of hers flashed into his mind and he caught glimpses of her in a kimono as a younger girl.

She was dressed in a pale green kimono with Sakura blossoms embroidered onto the material elegantly. She had a small fan in her hands and she was dancing with it to a soft soothing lullaby. She was singing along with the song.

_Bei fang you jai ren_

_Jue shi er du li_

_Yi gu qing ren cheng_

_Zai gu qing ren guo_

_Ning bu zhi_

_Qing cheng yu qing guo_

_Jai ren nan zai de_

She smiled at someone in the far distance and grief struck at him along with an endless sorrow that filled his soul until he wrenched himself away from her. He stared at her and then the erratic beeping interrupted his reverie and his senses snapped back to him. He barely made it to the window in time to escape the view of the nurses and doctors.

Hiei didn't return that day or the next. But when he did she was gone. He searched for her medical charts or any sign of her but all traces of her stay in the hospital were gone. It was if she'd never been there at all. When Hiei left the sterile room, he felt a heaviness pressing on his chest. He ignored it and disappeared from the room thinking she had died and he had caused it. Another bitterness laid upon his heart to erect another barrier around his soul.

* * *

I know it's very short compared to what I normally write but the next chapter will be a lot better. This is kind of the introduction to the story.

So please review and tell me what you think, I promise the next one will be a lot better and more interesting.

Tell me if you think something doesn't make sense or if I misspelled something.

I appreciate constructive criticism and praise. As always, flames will be ignored.

Jan ne,

Shadowed Replica


	2. Chapter 2

****

Forever or Never

Chapter II: Till Life Do us Part

_By: Shadowed Replica_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Me no own, you no sue! (Megeara Li = Mine!!! =])

* * *

Regular Narration

"Speech."

'Thought.'

_Dream/Song_ (You'll know the difference.)

**Flashback**

_**Change in time, etc.**_

(Interuption)

* * *

**Full Summary**

The night is always darkest just before the dawn. Hiei knew he'd never be happy and was content to remain alone for the rest of his immortal life so long as his sister could be happy; but even fate isn't that cruel. His world is turned upside down when he meets Megeara, a kind and innocent soul; a mortal girl that ensnares his heart. He knows that she will never be safe if anyone were to find out about her and so he must resist her; but how can one resist the other half of their soul? Hiei faces the greatest odds to protect the one he loves the most. He knows he can never have her but she will only ever be his.

* * *

"_There are as many nights as days, and the one is just as long as the other in the year's course. Even a happy life cannot be without a measure of darkness, and the word "happy" would lose its meaning if it were not balanced by sadness."_

* * *

Megeara sighed as she eased the car into the driveway of an ancient house. It was large and starting to fall apart. Looking up, she thought about the history of her home. Over 20 generations of the Li family had lived in this ancient place. She knew she could never sell it, but she desperately wished to repair it. This is why she was working her ass off every day at the college working as Professor Iida's assistant in the Anthropology and Archaeology department at Tokyo University.

She flipped the key into the off position and her little car nearly sighed with relief as she withdrew herself and a box full of papers and books that needed to be sorted. Two more boxes filled with artifacts from an island just off Crete's coast were also pulled from the car. This would be a very long and arduous weekend.

Pulling out the first relic, she examined the gold casting, any designs and/or writings and then cataloged the item for the professor. The next piece followed; an ancient text that she couldn't decipher with her headache pounding at her temples. She set the book aside for the morning and pulled out a battered necklace laced with rubies and emeralds inset in the gold chain. She weighed and dated the gold before cataloging that as well.

Several hours later, she reached the last item in the first box; a matching set of bracelets. She studied the golden armlets and found etchings of ancient Greek that wound around the bracelet with an intermittent arrow and a heart. The second bracelet matched the first exactly except the arrow and heart were reversed and inverted slightly. She was very curious about these bracelets; she felt as though she'd seen them before.

Standing and stretching something clicked and she ran toward the stairs, taking them two at a time up to her room. She nearly slammed the door open and grabbed her Greek mythology book and began to flip through the pages as she made her way back downstairs.

She found the bracelets in the book, "Aha! I knew I'd seen you beauties somewhere." She returned her eyes to the book and mouthed the words: _Cupid's Chain._

"I see you've done all the work for us, human," a sinister voice hissed.

Meg froze instantly and looked up to see two hulking outlined figures standing in the shadows. The only thing she could really distinguish were two pairs of glowing red eyes. Her breath hitched in and she swallowed a lump that was forming in her throat. "Who are you?" She asked rather calmly.

"It does not matter human; you won't live for much longer." The one creature hissed as though this thought made him very happy.

She closed the large text in her hand and threw it at the nearer man/creature and turned quickly on her heel before darting through her living room doorway and toward the back door. Her hand just barely touched the door knob when she was hit from behind. The force of the hit knocked her face into the wooden door and broke it right of the hinges so that she and the door landed on the back porch.

Megeara was slightly dazed and her face hurt like hell. Valiantly, she tried to pick herself up off the demolished door. When that didn't work, she tried to crawl forward to get away from whatever was behind her.

One of the monsters grabbed her shirt front and pulled her up in front of him and off her feet. She dangled a couple feet off the ground in his grasp. Her vision was blurred so she couldn't really make his face but she certainly could smell him. His breath was like rotten onions and garlic mixed with month old garbage and a sort of rancid dead animal. The smell alone was enough to make her nauseous and faint.

The creature shook her and her head snapped back and forth as she fought for consciousness. "What do you want?" She managed to choke out.

"Vengeance," the voice hissed.

"And you'll do perfectly," a second voice said behind her.

She was dropped on her feet. Her knees buckled slightly but before she could hit the ground a fist collided with her jaw. She was thrown backwards and her mind met darkness before her body met earth.

One of the creatures picked Megeara's body up and began to drag it towards the back yard into a thicket of trees where a portal was awaiting them. The other one returned into the house and grabbed a cataloged bag from her desk and jogged after the other one.

A dark figure sat in a familiar tree. The sky was beginning to grow dark with winter's approach. Crimson eyes gazed at the sunset as his left foot dangled over the side of the wide branch he used for sleeping. He was tired of sitting around and thought many times about leaving this god-forsaken place but he knew he would never truly leave; at least not for long. This place held a special memory; one that he preferred not to share with anyone.

Hiei prided himself on being a cold killing machine. Emotions, so the little fire-koorime thought, are for the weak-willed and completely useless to him. He was used to being alone and liked it just like that, thank you very much. But one thing Hiei could not keep hidden for too long without remembering was the girl. Six years had passed since that day he last saw her. She was definitely human and he was disgusted with the part of himself that was tied to that pathetic creature.

He only remained in Ningenkai at times because he couldn't bear to leave this place and forget her. This was some sadistic part of his being that would not allow him to move on and just forget her. She was always there, lurking in his dreams when he slept and always at the edge of his conscious. Once he found himself out and walking amongst the humans to see if he could just catch a glimpse of her.

After the second fruitless effort he degraded himself for even caring and planted a thought within his mind; should he ever see her again he would kill her. She would finally be out of his head and he would get to see her one last time. As he thought about it more he knew he was lying to himself and that he could never harm her. He had protected her that day and cursed himself for ever caring about another being. He was a cold demon that didn't need anyone and deserved a solitary life. He was not worthy to be loved, he thought. His own mother just watched him be cast from their home and did nothing to stop it. He couldn't hate her, but he certainly couldn't forgive her.

Lightning crackled overhead and he closed his eyes. Hiei sighed and jumped off his tree branch to land in the spot she had been in nearly six years ago. He dipped his hand into the stream and let a fish nibble on his finger just as she had all those years ago. He didn't see what was to laugh about. They were quite irritating; he waved his hand to scare them off and growled under his breath.

As the first sprinkle of rain began to fall he took off toward the portal to Rekai. He was almost there when he felt a strange energy crackling through the air. Curious, he took off south and followed the weakening energy marker; it felt like a portal to Makai. But that couldn't be; Koenma would create a portal to Makai. Someone must be entering Ningenkai and not want to be noticed.

Hiei sped up and reached a long, dark street with a few houses sparsely spaced down the narrow road with at least a couple miles in between each. A familiar scent greeted his nose and he found himself stopping to remember where or what exactly that smell had come from. He couldn't place the smell for there was either too little of it or it was changed too much for him to remember.

Shrugging off whatever he perceived the smell to have been, he continued forth and found himself passing by a rather large and old house. The scent is stronger here but Hiei ignores that nagging thought of remembrance and follows the waning energy signal. It is here that he finds a portal; hidden deep within a small forest behind the large house. Curious, Hiei steps toward the portal. He hesitates but a moment before walking through the almost diminished tear in time.

Lights swirl before his eyes and he shuts them momentarily to regain his sense of equilibrium from the annoying and overbearing lights. When his feet hit solid ground his eyes snap open and he blinks rapidly; what the hell?

He is standing in the middle of a forest, much like the one he just left, and growls thinking he may have been tricked. As he starts out of the forest he hears a noise and immediately reaches for his katana. Before he can react, something strikes him in the back of the head sending him reeling forward. He catches himself and flips over to face his opponent while simultaneously drawing his blade and taking an offensive stance.

There is a demon standing not ten feet from him smirking almost wickedly. "We knew you would come."

Hiei tensed and said nothing as he flared his senses out; he didn't feel a "we." "Who are you?"

"My name is of no importance. But my master has a proposition for you, join us or die Hiei of the Jaganshi." The creature chortled while staring eerily at him with his single eye.

"Hn," he smirked before attacking the weak demon.

As Hiei's sword pierces through the demon, it smirks, "So predictable." Even as blood spurts from its mouth it still laughs. He sees a golden flash and something is latched onto his wrist before he can pull his blade out. "But you will join us, or you will die." The little demon laughed before he choked on his own blood and died.

The body disappeared as soon as Hiei removed his katana. Hiei looked at his wrist and noticed a golden bracelet clasped there. Snorting he touched his fingers to it with the intention of ripping it off. But as soon as his fingertips touched the golden charm, he yanked his hand away with a yowl of anger and pain as he looked at his seared fingertips.

As Hiei inspected the trinket and fathomed on how to remove it, he heard a very female, very human scream. Growling and muttering to himself about nothing, he decided to investigate. He happened upon a female human – as he had previously thought – and a rather large humanoid demon with white eyes and black hair.

"Ah, I see you have come." The man growled out. The man was strange, for his voice was not singular in speech but as he spoke, it sounded as if a thousand voices were speaking at the same time through one conjoined medium.

Hiei drew his katana, ignoring the small female lying prostrate at the demon's feet. "Who are you and where am I?"

The demon laughed, "So many questions."

"Tell me or I shall kill you!" Hiei snarled.

The demon stopped smirking and growled at him. "My name is Legion, for we are… many." 1 The demon emphasized Legion and many by drawing out the word trying to sound ominous.

Hiei growled and moved to strike but stopped when he saw a flash of gold appear in the demon's hand. "You will join me; by choice or by force. But you will join me Hiei. Your soul will be mine." With that, Legion kneeled down and grabbed the human female's wrist as she began to wake once more from her comatose state.

Her eyes opened just enough to see the bracelet about to be latched onto her wrist, "NO!" She screamed while trying to tug away with all her might.

Legion easily slapped her weak efforts away and added another bruise upon her face before latching the bracelet onto her wrist. "Foolish woman, I will so enjoy you if you live." With that, he bit her wrist and drank some of her blood.

During all of this, Hiei just stood; stunned. He could smell the familiar scent again but still he could not place it. When Legion bit into her though, he snapped out of it and attacked by slicing his katana at the demon's chest.

Legion chuckled darkly as he dodged easily with the woman still in hand, "Don't worry, you two will get to know each other very well, and then; then you will come to me." With that, he tossed her down at his feet and stepped into a portal that suddenly appeared behind him and vanished along with the portal.

Hiei cursed and walked over to the human female. He had noticed the bracelet like his and wondered if she knew about it. He had noticed her reaction on a subconscious level and thought to ask her of it. Nudging her with his foot, he called, "Onna, get up."

A groan was his only response and he rolled his eyes as he sheathed his blade. He walked around her so that he could see if she were screwing with him and pretending to be hurt. But when Hiei cast his gaze upon her face he cringed inwardly. The girl's face was every shade of black and blue possible for a bruise. He could see her one arm lay at an awkward angle and her wrist was bleeding freely from where Legion had bit her. Muttering under his breath about filthy humans, Hiei picked her up as gently as he knew how to do and tried to locate the nearest source of running water.

A few minutes later they happened upon a small stream and he set her down next to it. He tore a piece of her long sleeve off and dipped it into the water before bringing it to her face and wipe some of the blood and dirt off. He growled mentally before just deciding to dunk her under and be damned with the consequences. So he took off his cloak, his belts and his shirt and shoes before stripping her of everything but her undergarments. With that he stepped into the water and used his fire manipulation to slightly heat the water so it wouldn't send her into shock; then he'd really be screwed.

She started to stir as he rinsed her off; refusing to do any more than that. He dried her with his body heat and put her clothing back on. He was pulling his shirt back on when he heard a noise. Instantly he had his blade unsheathed and he turned around in the same second only to see her trying to rise. Rolling his eyes and snorting, he continued to pull on his shirt and cloak while uttering, "Stay still onna, you'll just make things worse."

She coughed and Hiei walked back over to her. She flinched away from him and tried to move back but gave a strangled cry of pain that sounded more like choking than anything. She struggled to breathe for a moment before having to lie on her back still trying to keep a distance between them.

"Trust me wench, I would've killed you already had that been my intent," Hiei sneered before rolling his eyes at her semi-glare. "What is your name onna?"

Her eyes sparked with fire when he called her onna and he smirked at her. "Your name."

She sucked in her cheeks momentarily and then opened her mouth to speak before clutching at her throat as a rasping sound came out. She jerked her hand away from her throat and her eyes teared up as she tried to control her breathing.

"What, can't speak now?" Hiei grumbled.

Pointing to her throat she glared.

He stepped forward to take a look at her neck when she nearly jumped away and swatted at his hand on instinct. He also reacted instinctively and she was pinned to a tree with his hand wrapped around her throat within a second. "Onna, do not try my patience or I will kill you."

Her eyes dared him but he just dropped her on her butt at the base of the tree and forced her neckline down to view her throat. Growling under his breath he realized she was going to be mute for a while. There were ugly hand shaped bruises and jagged cuts from what looked like claws. She really took a beating.

Rolling his eyes in exasperation and thinking in his head, he held up her wrist. There was the glittering gold bracelet that looked exactly like his. "Do you know what this is onna?"

She blinked and looked at the bracelet; squinting slightly. She seemed to recognize it and bit her lip as thought she were thinking. In a moment, she nodded in conformation.

His eyes narrowed; if she knew what it was then she should know how to get it off. Hiei smirked; it was only a matter of time before she could speak and he would get every bit of information out of her he needed then he would get the hell out of this place!

* * *

Thank you for reading!!

I really appreciate it and please tell me if you think Hiei is OOC. I'm trying to make him as close to his regular character but he needs to bend a little, heh.

As always; REVIEW please!!!

Have a good one!

Ja ne,

_Shadowed Replica_

* * *


End file.
